Olga, Queen of Cossacks (Batman)
Olga, Queen of Cossacks (Anne Baxter) was a villainess in the dual 1967 episode "The Ogg and I" and "How To Hatch A Dinosaur". She later appeared in the 1967 episode "The Ogg Couple". These three episodes appeared in the TV series "Batman". Olga, Queen of Cossacks and her fellow Cossacks were exiles from Bessarovia. She was the partner and love interest of Egghead (Vincent Price). Egghead was the self proclaimed smartest villain in the world. Olga and her Cossacks rode horses, while Egghead rode a mule. She mostly let her love interest and her Cossack henchman do most of the dirty work while she sat on her throne, observing and doing the thinking. Before Egghead found her, she was a dishwasher in a restaurant, which was motivation for her. In the first episode, "The Ogg and I", Olga and Egghead kidnapped Commissioner Gordon (Neil Hamilton) from his office at Police Headquarters in a getaway hot air baloon. At their hideout, they demanded a ransom of ten cent tax for every eaten egg in Gotham City. Later, Olga and her Cossacks steal the giant Samovar of Genghis Khan, which is being held at the embassy for safekeeping. However, Batman (Adam West) and Robin (Burt Ward) are hidden inside, and when they arrive at the hideout, they break out. The dynamic duo are immediately gassed by The Cossack Queen. When Batman, Robin, and Comssioner Gordon regain consciousness, they learn that they are being made into borscht by Ambassador Omar Orloff (Alfred Dennis). Batman is later targeted by Olga as one of her future husbands, since she is entitled to 6 husbands. Batgirl (Yvonne Craig) and Alfred (Alan Napier) locate the scent of Gordon's aftershave and arrive in time to resuce the Dynamic Duo and Gordon. However, Egghead reveals his secret weapon, 2 chickens who for weeks have been placed on a diet of onions. Egghead and Olga toss the chickens' eggs at Batman, Robin and Batgirl, each of which explode and emit clouds of tear gas. As the Dynamic Trio become awash in a warm sea of tears, Egghead, Olga and her Cossack retreat. In the sequal episode "How To Hatch A Dinosaur", Olga and Egghead raid Gotham City Radium Center and rob 2 lbs. of radium. They then grab a giant fossilized 40 million year-old Neosaurus egg from the Museum. Egghead plans to hatch the egg with the radium and release a monster upon Gotham City. Robin and Batgirl are captured and forced to watch as Egghead succeeds in hatching the egg. Egghead tries to offer the pair as a snack to the beast, but the monster advances toward him instead. Egghead, Olga, and her Cossacks turn chicken and gladly turn themselves in to the waiting paddy wagon outside. Later when Batgirl and Robin prepare to take on the monster, Batman removes the head and reveals that he was wearing a costume. In the lat episode, "The Ogg Couple", Olga teams up with Egghead to raid The Gotham City Museum and steal The Sword of Bulbul and The Egg of Ogg. Commissioner Gordon summons Batman and Robin to investigate. Olga and Egghead then plan to steal 500 pounds of condesned caviar given to the people of Gotham City by the Czar of Samarkand. This was being stored at the Gotham City Bank. While Olga and her Cossacks swipe the caviar on horseback, Egghead captures the bank guard. Batgirl convices Egghead to turn stool pigeon and lead her to Olga's hideout. The Caped Crusaders find the hideout at an icehouse where Egghead has lured Batgirl into a trap. Batgirl has been bound by both hands behind her back, and forced to do a saber Batdance while Olga's Cossacks prod her with ices scimatars. The Duo battle The Cossacks until Egghead manages to toss Batgirl into a vat of caviar to drown her. The Duo manage to prevent her drowning, but Olga, Egghead and the Cossacks escape. However, in getting away, they are immediately taken into custody by the law and taken back to prison. Trivia *Anne Baxter appeared as Eve Harrington in the 1950 film "All About Eve". *Anne Baxter appeared as the villain Zelda the Great in the 1966 dual episodes "Zelda The Great" and "A Death Worse Than Fate" for the TV series "Batman". *Anne Baxter appeared as killer Norma Chandler on the Colombo episode "Requeriem for a fallen Star". Gallery screenshot_7087.png screenshot_7082.png screenshot_7086.png Unknownolga.jpeg hqdefaultolga.jpg screenshot_7089.png 8-4.png screenshot_7083.png 1351a73c196ac87ce0ccd330713b0340.jpg screenshot_7085.png screenshot_7084.png Olga,_Queen_of_the_Cossacks.jpg Egghead_and_Olga.jpg zapping machine.jpg 9-3.png 15-1.png 2e0772_973f7c4bbf9740b0b16e30b6866999c2~mv2.png 9-1.png olga02.jpg batman109.jpg maxresdefaultolga.jpg 4c3d6c6fef56f55d1ba4363187ab78a8.jpg screenshot_7088.png cavdunk6.jpg cavdunk5.jpg Category:1960s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Crown Category:Fur Category:Horsewoman Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Opera Gloves Category:Queen Category:Redhead Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sword Category:Thief Category:Fate: Arrested